


Lyin' here next to me (wearin' nothin' but a smile)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby!Louis, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, Switch!Louis, Top!Liam, bottom!Louis, daddy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always been very, very insecure about everything he does. Every little word, every action, every thought he overthinks until he's left tight and nervous and distant.</p><p>Liam's so good for him though, he reckons, takes all the decisions away from Louis so he doesn't have to think until he makes himself sick. Liam's always there for Louis, knows exactly what he needs and when he needs it, even if Louis doesn't know it quite yet himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyin' here next to me (wearin' nothin' but a smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Standing In The Dark by Lawson

Louis has always been very, very insecure about everything he does. Every little word, every action, every thought he overthinks until he's left tight and nervous and distant.

Liam's so good for him though, he reckons, takes all the decisions away from Louis so he doesn't have to think until he makes himself sick. Liam's always there for Louis, knows exactly what he needs and when he needs it, even if Louis doesn't know it quite yet himself.

At first, even when they were platonic and the band was just starting out, in a life where they barely had any time to themselves and they couldn't go out without being mobbed to the extreme, Liam was always Louis's constant. When Louis was sad and tired and homesick and just sick, Liam would cuddle with him on the sofa on the tourbus with tea and The Avengers, or draw him a hot bath in the hotel, steal some of Harry's candles and wash his hair and sing to him until Louis was slow and pliant, eyes closed and sunk low in the tub.

Now they're not so platonic, Liam still does the same, just usually after eating Louis out until he's crying and beging for Liam's cock and has completely forgotten about everything but the feel of Liam all around him, on top of him, under him, inside him, with him.

Liam knows what Louis needs; knows when he feels out of his skin and needs Liam to fuck him and spank him and dom him into submission. 

He knows when he needs it slow and sure and unhurried and soft, kisses peppered over his face and hair and neck and entire body until he's giggling and just so, so happy. 

He knows when Louis needs in between, needs Liam to fuck him hard enough to forget his own name, but needs the reassurance of Liam's love over and over and over again until he's crying, but not because it's so fucking good, because he loves Liam so fucking much.

He knows when Louis needs to take control, just because he can't not anymore, can't let Liam have that control for any longer, but that's only when it gets really bad, but Liam never lets it get to that if he can help it.

He knows when Louis can't take it at all, when he needs kisses and cuddles and cuppas in front of stupid daytime telly instead of getting fucked.

He's so, so, so good to Louis, and Louis isn't sure how he got so very, very lucky.

-*-*-

There's a song by Message to Bears that Liam likes to sing to Louis while he's in the bath, washing his hair with Liam's apple shampoo and carefully cleqning the come from between his cheeks and on his belly and wherever else its gotten into. It's called At a Glance, and whenever Liam sings it, Louis feels soft and safe and pliant and sleepy and content.

Throw it down, look away,

Don't be scared, it's okay.

Settle down, set it right,

Don't be scared, its alright.

Louis loves when Liam sings it to him, back pressed against Liam's front, head tucked into his neck as Liam takes care of him. 

-*-*-

Liam's got Louis on his back, legs around Liam's waist, feet digging into his arse as Liam fucks into him slowly, deep, head tucked into Louis's neck, pressing sloppy, wet kisses into the skin there. Louis's whining high in his throat, back arched off the bed, fingers tangled with Liam's above his head, trying helplessly to fuck himself back onto Liam's cock, wanting so badly to come.

"Daddy, please. Need to come so bad."

Liam lifts his head up from Louis's shoulder and presses their lips together, licking into Louis's mouth before pulling away again. "I know, sweetheart, doing so well for me." He assures Louis, kissing his sweaty forehead and snapping his hips in a little faster. "Want me to touch your cock, baby, or do you wanna come like this?"

"Wanna come like this, daddy, so close, so close." 

Louis whimpers when Liam fucks into him and starts grinding his hips into little figure eights, then pulls out again and fucks back in.

"C'mon, Lou, know you can come, so good for daddy, so very, very good, baby boy, so good." Liam says, fucking into Louis again and again and again until Louis's coming, clenching hard around Liam's cock and his hands and his waist, back arching violently against the bed, up into Liam. "Good boy, doing so good for daddy."

Louis's head is fuzzy when he comes down, and he's gone quiet, so quiet, sometimes Liam can't believe he can do this to Louis. For Louis.

Liam pulls out, not bothering to finish himself off, condom still on, turning onto his back and pulling Louis into his side, rubbing his back and reaching onto the bedside table for the bottle of water and plate of chopped fruits.

Liam puts the plate on his belly, high enough that the precome still blurting from his cock doesn't get smeared on it, and twists the cap of of the water bottle, lifting into to Louis's lips. "You're such a good boy, Louis, so good for daddy, gonna drink some water, lovely?"

Louis takes the water, lets it drip slowly down his throat, swallowing every few seconds, eyes still closed, until Liam pulls it away for him and puts it back onto the bedside table and begins passing Louis pieces of fruit, whispering compliments to him, brushing his fingers through Louis's matted hair. 

-*-*-

"So good for me, Louis, so good to me." Liam says slowly as Louis ties the blindfold over Liam's eyes, one of his bandanas, blue and folded over and over until it just fits over his eyes and the top of his nose. It used to be a bit scary, giving up his control, but Louis doesn't like a lot of it, a blindfold here, a spank or two there, but that's about it, just enough to give Liam piece of mind. Piece of mind enough to give up that control. For Louis. Just for Louis. "M'so lucky to have you, baby, so lucky to be yours."

Louis leans down to press their lips together, Liam's back arching almost painfully, smiling against Liam's lips. Liam reaches up and curls his hand around the back of Louis's neck, fingers threading carefully in the hair at the back of Louis's head. "Gonna be good for me, daddy?"

"Always good for you, kitten. Like you're good for me." Liam cards his fingers through Louis's hair softly, gently, cursing mentally at the blindfold over his eyes, wants to see Louis above him, his turquoise eyes, his pink lips, his soft, caramel hair.

"Gonna ride you daddy, you can't touch, okay?" Louis giggles, lifting himself up so Louis can turn onto his back. "Daddy's gotta be good."

"Course, baby." Liam smiled, settling his head onto the pillow, digging his hands under his bum so he couldn't touch.

He hears shuffling around before his cock is enveloped in tight heat. "Good daddy."

"Always, baby boy."

Louis rides him hard till he comes, then swallows Liam down until he comes too, hips fucking up into Louis's mouth until he chokes.

"Bad, bad daddy." Louis giggles with a playful swat against Liam's pec once he's sat up.

-*-*-

Louis's been feeling ill all week, peaky and hot and can't go an hour without getting slightly nauseous and needing to throw up. His got a wicked tummy ache and he thinks he must have a stomach bug, until the doctor tells him otherwise.

"You're pregnant, mister Tomlinson. Eight weeks pregnant, to be exact."

Louis frowns, wiping at his sweaty forehead with a soft, "Oh."

The doctor nods, and once Louis's let go with a prescription for prenatal tablets, a warning to meet up with more doctors as he goes along and a note from the doctor to take with him, he takes a car back to the hotel and slips into bed with Liam, pressing into his back, not bothering to take his clothes of shoes off.

"How was the appointment, sweetheart?" Liam asks softly, threading his fingers through Louis's over his bare belly.

"Okay," Louis replys softly, pressing his face closer into Liam's back, ignoring the pressure behind his eyes. "Just a stomach bug."

Liam turns around and presses Louis into his chest, rubbing his back and carding his fingers through Louis's soft hair. "I know you're lying sweetheart, so tell daddy what's wrong."

Louis sobs out a breath, fists curling in front of his face. "It went bad, Liam, I'm so scared." 

Liam holds Louis tighter to him, rubbing his back as he cries and cries and sobs brokenly until he's so exhausted he collapses into Liam and loses consciousness, falling into a deep, but fitful sleep.

-*-*-

Louis doesn't tell Liam. Even if Liam begs him and gives him sad puppy dog eyes until Louis just feels terrible. 

He doesn't tell him until it gets to late to net tell Liam, until he gets to big and Liam's starting to notice.

Liam starts spending extra time on Louis's belly when their fucking, kissing it and petting it and Louis has a weird, uncomfortable feeling in his gut that he knows. 

-*-*-

Liam doesn't say anything, however, until one night, back in London in their apartment when Louis is pliant and soft and fucked out, voice slow and dripping with sleep as he tells Liam what happened in the interview that day that Liam had to miss to get a filling in his molar.

He's curled around Louis's back, front curled around his back, and he's tracing shapes on Louis's belly, pressing his fingers softly into the flesh. "I want it to be a girl, I think."

Louis squeaks out a breath, trying to pull away from Liam, only to be held tight against his chest. 

"I know, Lou, no need to hide, now." Liam kisses the back of Louis's neck, and the older man sighs and melts into him slowly. "You're my baby, and you're having my baby and I'm so, so pleased, sweetheart."

"Really?" Louis asks hopefully, breath hitching in his throat. 

"Yeah, baby, so much." Liam nodded his head and tipped Louis's back carefully to kiss him softly before they settled back down. With Louis's head tucked into Liam's neck, they fell into a comfortable silence, Liam's fingers circling the soft bump at the base of Louis's belly.

"I want it to be a girl, too."

-*-*-

One baby turns out to be two; both girls, they find out when Louis hits the ten week mark, and Liam is so in love already.

"My babies." Liam says everytime he sees Louis's little belly. It makes Louis giggle and blush until Liam's smiling as bright as the sun, so, so please and happy. "My little family."

-*-*-

"Daddy, c'mon, please," Louis whines, reaching over his protruding belly to grasp for Liam's cock, to get him to fuck Louis like he knows they both want. "I want it so bad, daddy."

"I know, Lou." Liam said softly, putting his hand ove Louis's on his cock, pressing into Louis's tight, wet, stretched hole. They both take their hands away so Liam can press in fully, cockhead tucking itself into Louis's prostate, his hips flush against Louis's arse. "Are the girls hurting you, Lou? Squishing your insides?" Liam asks carefully when Louis makes a noise, face twisted.

Louis looks up at Liam and takes his hand, pressing his palm to the left side of his belly, near the bottom, waiting until Liam feels a kick, and then a presure against his hand.

Liam looks up at Louis to make sure he wasn't going crazy, that he felt it, too, and Louis nodded, smiling so softly. "My little boy and my little girls." 

Liam fucks into him slow and deep after that, hands on the side of Louis's large belly, over his own tiny little hands, leaning down every now and then to kiss Louis thoroughly.

-*-*-

Louis's decided already that he wants these fuckers out.

He loves his girls desperately, but they're already two weeks late and getting too big for Louis to carry around with out a huge amount of pain.

Liam's been an absolute doll, even if Louis's been threatening to kill him at least once every day and cursing his name for ever fixing him in the first place. He gives Louis regular massages, deals with his shity moods, makes him every crazy food Louis can ever come up with, and Louis loves him even more every day, if it was ever possible.

-*-*-


End file.
